


Stimulation

by KarmicRetribution



Series: Multiple Tales [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Bravery is a good datemate, Comfort, F/M, Overstimulation, Sensory Overload, Sometimes Papyrus feels too much, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicRetribution/pseuds/KarmicRetribution
Summary: Papyrus is a cheerful, easy going fellow, seemingly without a care in the world. But sometimes the world gets too be too much. Good thing he has people who help him through it.





	Stimulation

Everything felt uncomfortable.

Papyrus tried to pretend nothing was the matter, to continue on his day as his usual boisterous self.

But every shift of his armor and every stray brush against his bones left his nonexistent flesh crawling. He even flinched away from the Dog Guard’s fur as they clamored against him for pets. When Greatest Dog noticed he reigned the rest of the pack back, for which Papyrus was grateful.

Still, sometimes he felt on the verge of being overwhelmed. Not even recalibrating his puzzles settled his senses for long.

By the time he was finally able to go home, he was beyond relieved.

Walking through the door his nose was assaulted by the smell of three people living together under one roof. It has been too long since he’s last cleaned the house, a few days at least.

Bravery had already made it home before him, since he had strayed a little far today to get some alone time. She beams when she sees him and quickly comes over to hug him.

He flinches back, and she stops and looks him over, noticing the way he’s holding himself as if he wants to shrink away from the world. Wordlessly, she grabs his gloved hand, knowing that’s a safe place to touch, and heads to the bathroom. As Bravery leads him upstairs, she turns off the tv on the way past, diminishing the noise in the household. Still holding his hand, she fills the bathtub up, and once she’s sure it’s the right temperature, she helps him in. With the water surrounding him, Papyrus relaxes, the light pressure on his bones comforting him rather than overwhelming him. His other senses become dulled, and he smells rather than sees Bravery light some candles that fill the room with a soothing aroma. Once that is done, she takes a seat besides the tub, and lightly strokes his skull.

His panic and discomfort slowly diminishes, the stimulation not too much, but perfect.

They stay like that until he’s feeling better, and he sits up. Bravery kisses the side of his skull and heads back downstairs to let him finish up. He doesn’t hear the tv turn back on.

Stepping out of the tub, he stands under the air dryer to dry his outfit. The air doesn’t feel like it’s burning him, or threatening to overwhelm him. Once dry, he heads downstairs as well, to see Sans and Bravery quietly talking, Sans having gotten back sometime while he was in the tub. Sans is grinning, and that doesn’t falter when he looks over at Papyrus. “what’s for dinner bro?” He asks teasingly.

Papyrus responds in kind, cheerfully saying, “WHY, MY UNDERGROUND FAMOUS SPAGHETTI OF COURSE!”

“of course.” Sans says amicably enough, and thus starts their dinner routine. Papyrus is as boisterous as he ever is, laughing and enjoying the company of his family all evening.

Sometimes the world is just too much, even for someone as great as Papyrus. But he’s got people who love and support him, and that makes the world a little more bearable.


End file.
